A Change Of Heart, A Change Of Mind
by kirei chime
Summary: Yankumi started her first day of school at the start of the second term in Morii High. She thought she had the same students until she met Nakahara Sunako, the scary girl.
1. Chapter 1

A CHANGE OF HEART, A CHANGE OF MIND

(A Gokusen and Wallflower crossover)

(Note: I don't own the animes and the characters. I am just a super avid fan.)

Chapter 1: The new teacher

The four guy friends and housemates were at the door of this large mansion when one of them, Kyouhei, shouted at the top of his voice.

"Oi, Sunako! Better get on your shoes or we will be late for our first day of the second term!" he shouted.

The cutest of them, Yuki, chided him a bit for being rude to Sunako. Of course, Kyouhei was always rude. And he was even rude that morning because Sunako did not cook the fried dumplings he had been begging her last night.

"You should not be like that to our dear Sunako-chan," Ranmaru the lover boy told his friend.

"Yeah, stop acting like a _baka_ or Oba-chan will get angry at us for being rude to her niece," the brainy Takenaga said.

Kyouhei only scoffed at his friends. Then, an eerie aura came from the stairs, and the four boys swore that they saw Sunako floating down the stairs, her feet not touching the ground. Her hair was unkempt, and her bangs covered her face. She was just a monster.

"_Ima wa gakkou e ikimashou ne_ (let's go to school now, shall we?)," she said to them with that ghostly voice of hers.

The sound of her voice left the guys shivering in fear. She should stop doing that, Yuki complained. Even Kyouhei promised he would be nice to her. Just then, a lively voice greeted them, thus shattering the ghastly atmosphere of the house.

"_Minna ohayou_ (good morning everyone)!" Noi-chan greeted.

The guys felt relieved to hear a human voice that they were so glad to greet her back.

"Ohayou," another girl greeted them. It was Ranmaru's fiancée, Tamao. "Everyone, it is my pleasure to let all of you ride in my limo."

Everyone except for Sunako shouted for joy. Whoohoo! Another free ride! Tamao-chan was always gracious. She was beautiful, intelligent, and rich, and she was every girl's envy. Everyone hopped in the limo, and the chauffer drove off.

In the faculty room….

"Yamaguchi-sensei, what are you doing in your jerseys?" Principal Sawatari asked.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi-sensei aka Yankumi asked innocently.

"You won't need it, you will be handling good students," Sawatari told her.

"_Shimatta_!" Yankumi complained as she hit her head with her hand.

"But, Yamaguchi might need it, right?" Baba-sensei told the principal.

Sawatari looked at Baba as if he were the most difficult test in the whole wide world. He really couldn't understand that stupid Baba at all.

"There are a lot of cute students now, right?" Shiratori-sensei said to her co-teacher, Takano-sensei, who nodded excitedly.

Even the nurse Ayukawa nodded in delight. Despite their delight, the music teacher, Wanibuchi-sensei rolled her eyeballs and got back to her work. Even the science teacher Shinji-sensei growled in disgust to hear noisy teachers.

"I saw four cute guys in the hall this morning," Ayukawa said to her colleagues. "One of them was the ever-famous Takano Kyouhei!"

"K…Kyouhei?" Takano-sensei asked.

"Are you by any chance, related to him?" Shiratori-sensei asked.

"_Hai_, he is my cousin!" Takano-sensei replied in disgust.

Sawatari rolled his eyeballs in disgust. Shiratori, Takano, Ayukawa, and Yamaguchi were all new faculty members who started their first day at the start of the school's second term. However, the first three ladies mentioned acted like a bunch of high school girls falling in love with high school kids. As the three ladies were swooning over cute guys, Yankumi laughed to herself. Definitely, Ayukawa and Takano didn't notice that Dr. Natsume was also the school doctor. Both of them met this morning, and Yankumi was so inspired to see the handsome doctor again. Sensing that Ayukawa and Takano had other agenda, she thought she can have Natsume to herself. She laughed impishly to herself and Sawatari noticed her laugh.

"What is with that laugh?"

"Nothing," she grimly answered as she dragged herself out of the faculty room and into her classroom where she was homeroom teacher.

"I've heard our teacher is pretty and sexy," Ranmaru told his friends.

"You always look for a sexy girl," Kyouhei scolded him. "Tamao-chan might get jealous."

"I go for the cute type," Yuki said.

"I don't need anything. I have Noi," Takenaga bragged.

Sunako heard their conversation, and she was breathing heavily. She noticed blood dripping through her nostrils. Their teacher is pretty? Not another shining creature! No way! She is going to melt again! The noise was broken when a teacher in jersey came in and went to the desk. All the students' eyes focused on her, and it left the guys dismayed. They thought she was a joke, for, aside her jerseys, she wore her signature nerdy glasses and two ponytails.

"She's not pretty!" Ranmaru complained.

"Yehey! She is not shining!" Sunako mused to herself.

Yankumi smiled when she saw her new students. They were so unlike her usual class 3-D in Shirokin, Kurogin, Yambaru, and Akadou. She could at least rest in peace.

"It makes me lax, I might get stupid being here!" she said to her imaginary camera.

When she looked back at her students, she saw them curious of her strange habit. Then she introduced herself to them.

"I am Yamaguchi Kumiko, your homeroom teacher and math teacher for this term. I am new, single and available! Yay!" she squealed.

"Huh?" the students asked. Good students or delinquent students, they all have the same expressions.

"You can call me Yankumi," she said.

Ranmaru got out from his seat and went to Yankumi. He held out his hand like he usually did when he chases after women.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "I prefer older women, you know." This sent the whole class laughing.

"HUH?" Yankumi asked. She didn't expect a student to court her in front of the class. She thought it was only Tsuchiya who happen to like older women.

"Stop that, Ranmaru," Kyouhei told his friend. "Stop treating our teacher like that."

Yankumi looked at Kyouhei and thought, he must be the class leader. She still hadn't get over her class 3-D experiences. And because of Kyouhei's prodding, Ranmaru got back to his seat. Just as Yankumi was about to discuss house rules, four girls with altered school uniform in Gothic style came in and floated to their seats.

"Make way for the Goth-Loli Sisters!" said the one with the blue hair.

"Goth-Goth-Loli-Loli!" all of the four chorused.

Yankumi snapped her hand to the desk and reprimanded them for coming in late and disturbing their class. When she asked for their names, each of the Goth-Loli sisters gave their name. When Yankumi checked her class attendance, she saw that the sisters weren't in her list. And so, the embarrassed Goth-Loli sisters exited.

"Damn, what do they think they are doing?" she said to her camera.

She continued with their homeroom and continued with math class afterwards. All those time, she kept her eye on Kyouhei. For the first time in her high-school teacher career, she didn't encounter being distracted with gambling students. All of her students, including Ranmaru and Kyouhei, were attentive.

After their class, Yuki commented that their teacher wasn't that bad after all. And of all their math teachers, only Yankumi had made math easy to understand. But then, they noticed Sunako flopped to her desk and blood flowing down.

"Sunako-chan!" Yuki and Takenaga freaked out.

"Math…math….so difficult…" she said weakly.

"Wanibuchi-sensei, have you handled a class with Takano Kyouhei in it?" Yankumi asked.

"Yes, I have. His grades aren't quite that good, but he isn't like the Class 3-D that you usually handle, so you'll do fine," Wanibuchi-sensei assured her.

Yankumi breathed deep and contentedly. At least.

"_Ano_, Yamaguchi-sensei?" a student said.

"Oh, Nakahara-san, please come in," Yankumi said to Sunako.

Though most of the teachers still resented her scary looks, Sunako was the most polite of all the students that they know. Yankumi was oblivious to the eerie aura of Sunako, and she was deeply touched by the sad eyes and the blood-streaked nose.

"Why, Nakahara, did you go out brawling with other students?" Yankumi asked.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" Sawatari called out. Yankumi had forgotten again that she did not have a single Class 3-D student anymore.

Yankumi realized her blunder and apologized. Then she asked Sunako what on earth had happened.

"I didn't understand the math lessons for today," Sunako said. She sucked at math.

Yankumi knew she had taught math the easiest way possible, as she had done in the past to get her students' attention. And despite the ease, Sunako was struggling. Yankumi was willing to teach her again. And so, she tutored the poor student.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Auntie's Meddlesome Affairs

Yuki flopped himself on the sofa. It was a nice Saturday morning, and classes were out of course. As usual, Sunako was doing the household chores. The other guys were busy playing video games when the door banged open. A helicopter was heard above the house and a gust of wind swept through the doorway. The four guys crowded at the door when they were blinded by a radiant light and were greeted with classic songs and confetti. A figure in heels jumped in front of them and they shouted in fright.

"_Oba-chan_!" they exclaimed. Rats! Auntie was going to get their rents! Somebody must have told her that Sunako was less of becoming a lady and more of becoming a slave.

"Ahahaha!" Auntie laughed like a real Yamato Nadeshiko. "Don't be afraid, my dear boys. I am not here to get the rent. After all, you all have promised to make my niece into a lady."

Sweat dripped through each guy's forehead. They had not done that despite their efforts. Sunako was really not willing to cooperate with them.

"_Ano_, _Oba-chan_, we are 50-75% of turning Sunako-chan into the finest lady in the world," Takenaga lied. He was working his brains day and night on how to make Sunako cooperate.

The rich owner smiled to herself. Then, she proclaimed that she had a surprise for them. The guys responded positively, only to be dismayed to see the other person that Auntie brought along in her helicopter.

"Yankumi?" the four guys chorused.

Yankumi mused. She was really amazed at the large house. It was so unlike her humble abode. Even this house can not even come close to her previous student Odagiri Ryu's house. For crying out loud, it was a manor!

"I brought Yamaguchi-sensei here because I have heard from the faculty that my niece Sunako found math hard—as always," Auntie explained. Then she shot a sharp glance at Takenaga. "Shouldn't you be teaching math to her?"

Takenaga swallowed hard. "_Eeto_…_eeto_…"

"Instead of you, your math teacher is going to teach Sunako," Auntie said.

Then, Sunako passed by. Everyone saw that she was holding a pail with a washcloth hanging from the side.

"What did you do to my niece?" Auntie exploded. The guys went flying in all directions, and Yankumi squatted to the ground in fright.

"_Ano_…_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Oba-chan_, _ohayou gozaimasu_, Yamaguchi-sensei," Sunako greeted the two ladies at the door.

Auntie's anger melted when she heard her niece greeted them. Even Yankumi was touched because Sunako was very respectful to her. She had never seen such a very respectful student.

"_Ohayou_, Sunako-chan," the two ladies greeted.

Ranmaru stole the pail from Sunako and sheepishly told everyone he will do the cleaning. Auntie scoffed at him, and Sunako gave her a ghostly look. She had that hair-in-her-mouth ghost thriller look again. The guys went screaming when they saw her.

"Scary! Scary!" Kyouhei cried.

"We will be good to you, Sunako-chan!" Yuki yelled.

Yankumi looked at the guys curiously. Sunako was scary? She had seen her scary look for the first time. It never occurred to her that Sunako's long bangs, long unkempt hair, and slow walking could move all people away from their places. No wonder Ayukawa and Takano-sensei hated her. No wonder Shiratori-sensei cried of getting a boyfriend to protect her from ghosts. Yankumi fainted on the spot.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, _daijoubu_?" someone asked.

Yankumi slowly opened her eyes. When she realized it was Sunako, she instantly jumped off the bed and squatted on the floor in fear.

"You are not going to eat me, are you?" she frantically asked. Yankumi, in all her strength, was afraid of anything that has something to do with the unseen forces at night.

"_Ano_…I brought lunch for you," Sunako lowly replied.

On the table, Yankumi saw a bowl of hot rice, a bowl of broccoli and cheese soup, and a bowl of beef, fish, and tofu stew. The dishes were steaming hot, and Yankumi could hear her stomach scolding her. She deduced that Sunako must have cooked the food after she had seen her with the pail that morning. What a diligent girl! She went over to the bed and sat on the bed near the table which Sunako provided for.

"_Arigatou_, Sunako-chan," Yankumi said to her with a little smile on her face.

"Is it all right if I wait on you, Yamaguchi-sensei?" Sunako politely asked.

"Ah, no need, Sunako-chan," Yankumi pleaded. "And please, just call me Yankumi."

"Ha…_hai_," Sunako answered.

Yankumi smiled at her student and wagged Sunako's hair like she had done with her guy students before. Then, during lunch, Yankumi asked if Sunako had eaten. She said yes, and Yankumi felt relieved. The teacher felt sorry for her. The young lady must have been alienated her whole life.

"By the way, Sunako-chan, did your _obasan_ tell you why I am here?"

Sunako nodded. She told the teacher that the latter was brought in the manor so she could teach math to the student. Yankumi nodded, agreeing that Sunako was right.

"But how could I study? I still have a lot of chores to do," Sunako said.

"Eh?" Yankumi asked. "Then, how about if I help you in the chores, and while doing them, we will incorporate math in it?"

Sunako shook her head hastily. She was not willing to let her class adviser help her in doing the chores. But Yankumi insisted. She didn't care what everyone else is going to say, not even Auntie herself.

"How about if we include the boys so that we will all learn your math," Yankumi suggested. "Takenaga might even give you some other tips."

And so, Sunako had to agree.

Yankumi asked permission to Auntie if she can help Sunako in doing the household chores as she teaches math. At first, Auntie seemed reluctant, feeling embarrassed that a guest should help out in the household chores.

"That is all right with me," Yankumi told Auntie. "After all, I like doing stuff together with my students. In that way, I can show to them that I care."

Auntie had no choice but to agree. They didn't know that the guys had been listening. They agreed that Yankumi was different from all the other teachers since she was very willing to help out and reach out. They went out from their hiding place, and Ranmaru proclaimed that they help Sunako in cleaning, while Takenaga added that he will also help Sunako with her math. Yankumi smiled, feeling somehow proud that this quartet weren't as bad as her previous students. She sensed teamwork is going to happen a few minutes from now. Auntie could only smile.

And so, the guys helped out in doing the household chores. Soon, Sunako realized that math wasn't that bad at all. Yankumi had taught her shortcuts as well as associated math in the most practical way possible. Cleaning should do the trick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

Sunako topped the math quiz for the first time. Indeed, her aunt's meddlesome attitude had been very effective for the first time in years. Why not let your own teacher in school be your tutor, _ne_?

And so, it came to pass that Sunako even surpassed Takenaga in math and in science. The young lad was at firs jealous, but then, he realized that his envy has no basis at all. He was brainy since he had all the time to study and bury his nose on his books, just as Ranmaru had all his time skirt-chasing. This wasn't Sunako's case. She had been slaving day and night, cooking for them, then going to school afterwards. She had been an outcast due to the fact that she looked like a zombie of that sort. She only shows her coolness when she reprimands people, especially those who had no manners. At least, she showed everyone that she can be serious. Takenaga realized that by being able to juggle school and work successfully, Sunako was just trying to gain some respect and trying to find her place in the world.

Yankumi whistled a happy tune when Ayukawa and Takano-sensei approached her. They heard some news that one of her students topped all quizzes in all subjects.

"Takenaga-kun sure is a genius!" Takano-sensei beamed.

"_Iie_…it's not Takenaga. It is Sunako-chan," Yankumi announced proudly.

The whole faculty room was in great uproar to hear the revelation. Sunako topped her tests? She wasn't even that diligent in her studies in the previous term. Yankumi still smiled since she was so proud of her own student. She smiled and giggled all the more thus making even Shiratori-sensei curious and go to her desk.

"Why are you still smiling at?" Ayukawa asked.

"Haha, Dr. Natsume is…" Yankumi replied.

"Dr. Natsume? He is here?" Shiratori-sensei and Takano-sensei asked.

"Yes," Yankumi said.

"Why did you not tell me?" Takano-sensei chided Yankumi and Ayukawa.

"Hey, you should tell me, not her," Shiratori-sensei said.

"D…don't you know he is the school doctor?" Yankumi asked innocently.

Takano and Shiratori looked at Ayukawa angrily. The nurse had been trying all this time to hide that fact so that she can have the cute doctor to herself. Ayukawa only raised one eyebrow and looked at them triumphantly. The other two teachers got envious all the more.

"He is already my boyfriend," Yankumi revealed happily.

"What?" the other three screamed in dismay.

"No! I have no more chance!" Takano-sensei cried.

"At least you still have my Lucky," Yankumi said, referring to Minoru. Lucky happened to be Takano-sensei's chowchow dog, which looked a lot like Minoru.

"But it's different," Takano insisted.

"Just when I thought I can have him to myself," Ayukawa sobbed.

"But you can have Tetsu," Yankumi consoled.

"But Tetsu is just my girlish fantasy!" Ayukawa insisted.

"T…Tetsu?" Shiratori-sensei asked the nurse. "You like him?"

"Why? Did you too?" Ayukawa said, holding back tears.

"Yeah, I did too!" Shiratori-sensei said.

"Why you!" Ayukawa screamed.

"Oi, oi, Shiratori-sensei, but you already have Kujo-sensei, do you?" Wanibuchi sensei barged in. she was annoyed by the young teachers' petty guy quarrels that she cannot help but supply some bits of gossip just to shut them all up. But it didn't work.

"Kujo-sensei? My Burberry-sama?" Yankumi asked in panic.

"What is it to you?" Shiratori-sensei asked.

Yankumi realized that her feelings for Kujo-sensei hadn't subsided. But then, her feelings for Dr. Natsume were stronger.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you had just mentioned that Dr. Natsume is your boyfriend," Wanibuchi-sensei said. "So enough of your quarrels."

The four ladies shut up. They were all ashamed, as the other teachers, including Odagiri-sensei, watched them in annoyance.

"You're still noisy, Yamaguchi," Odagiri said nonchalantly.

Yankumi shut up and heard crickets in her head. Odagiri Ryu had been doing just that even in the past when he was still her student in Kurogin. He had been chiding her for being nonsense and tackless at times. Ogata of Akadou did that at times, but more often than not, it was Odagiri who had been doing just that.

"You have mentioned that Nakahara-san had topped her quizzes," Wanibuchi-sensei said. "She even perfected her flats and sharps in music. Excellent!"

The other teachers in the faculty, even Principal Sawatari, shivered when they heard that Sunako perfected her music. So does she have plans of making zombie music? But Odagiri could only agree with Yankumi. He had taught computer classes, and he insisted that Sunako improved. Even her scores outran those of Takenaga's. But Shiratori-sensei still said she hated Sunako-chan's aura.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Yankumi said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Respect and Place in This World

Sunako continued to soar high with her scores. Soon, the other teachers learned to respect her even if she continued looking like a ghost. Even her classmates went to her for help when they had problems with schoolwork. Math and computer were no problem to them, as Yankumi and Odagiri did all their best to teach those difficult subjects in the easiest, most practical, most sensible, and most relevant ways as possible.

During Sunako's birthday, Kyouhei insisted he doesn't want any gory themes like having Hiroshi and Akira the anatomical dolls, Josephine the female skeleton, Sir George the male skeleton, and John the skull/specimen-in-formalin around.

"Why not?" Sunako asked.

"Because!" Kyouhei insisted. "I have heard Yankumi is scared of those!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu," Sunako sobbed childishly.

"Don't cry Sunako-chan," Yuki said. "At least, you can celebrate with them after today's party."

"Pa…party?" Sunako asked.

"Yeah, just an intimate one, though," Ranmaru said.

And so, that evening, everyone was there. Sunako, Kyouhei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki, Auntie, Yankumi, Dr. Natsume, Odagiri, Noi-chan, and Tamao-chan were all there. All gave their best wishes and gifts to the birthday girl. Yankumi saw again the tasty cooking that Sunako had prepared for her birthday. Even her chocolate cake and double Dutch ice cream were all scrumptious.

During the toasting of the champagne, Auntie gave a toast to her dear niece for making her proud. The young lady was still wearing her white t-shirt and red jogging pants, for she wasn't willing to dress up in anything special at all despite it being her birthday. Then, Sunako raised her own glass of grape juice (she hated anything ritzy and anything that has something to do with the high society) and gave a toast to everyone.

"I would like to thank everyone here for coming, and for believing in me. Especially to my aunt, who still accepted me as I am. To Kyouhei, for insisting always to cook dumplings for him. To Takenaga, for helping me in math. To Yuki and Ranmaru, who care for me enough to remind that I need to get some good sleep. To Tamao-chan and Noi-chan, for being so friendly to me. To Dr. Natsume, who constantly reminded me to drink water everyday everytime I go to the clinic. To Odagiri-sensei, for being patient with me. And most of all, to Yamaguchi-sensei."

It was a miracle that everytime Sunako went to the clinic, Dr. Natsume didn't give her nosebleeds. Sunako raised her glass at her.

"Because of her, I topped my classes. Only one lesson she had taught me, and I had lived it. One day, when she helped me in cleaning, she complimented that I cleaned the house in the most perfect manner I could do. And she even insisted her lunch was delicious. She asked me what I was thinking everytime I do household chores. I told her that I think that I should do it excellently so that when I go to sleep at night, I won't have to worry. She pointed out that the maxim I have been living everytime I clean should also be the maxim I must do when I study. It hit me and thought, why not? And eversince that day, I placed my best foot forward all the time. And that is why I am so good. I am also inspired to work hard because I can see Yankumi is passionate with her work and she is willing to always help her students, even calling us her precious students."

Odagiri smiled. Been there, done that. He can attest to that. After all, Yankumi helped her students even to the point of letting them sleep in her house, and even to the point of literally fighting for them. But Yankumi is luckier now. Takenaga and the guys weren't like him or her previous Class 3-D. But maybe, the only thing Yamaguchi could not do is help the four guys, especially Kyouhei, when a crowd of girls run after them.

Dr. Natsume was proud to have a girlfriend like Yankumi. He can be sure that Yankumi would be as devoted to him as she had been to her students.

"_Jaa_, let us all hope you will have many more birthdays to come, my dear," Auntie said.

"_Arigatou, oba-chan_," Sunako said.

-owari-


End file.
